


A Char(Lot)te To Give.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006)
Genre: Begging, Being restrained, Blow Jobs, Chasing, Creampie, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Light Choking, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Not Reader Insert, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Predator/Prey, Spanking, Swallowing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: A birthday gift for a good friend. The devlopment and slow burn build up of the physical relationship between one Leslie Vernon and Charlotte.
Relationships: Leslie Vernon & Charlotte
Kudos: 1





	A Char(Lot)te To Give.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifers_Trash_Stash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/gifts).



> A birthday gift for a fantastic friend, read if you want to but it is not reader insert so keep that in mind but other than that go off and have fun! As always, feedback, ideas, suggestions, requests are alwaus welcome, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, would love to hear from you! Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!

He wasn’t even out scouting today. Other things to do, other things on his mind and he thought he had already picked someone suitable for his next venture but then there you were. Something unmistakable and undeniably alluring about you. 

You hadn’t noticed him.

Then again they never did unless he wanted them to, he always liked it better that way, much easier to have the upper hand. What can he say, he was such a planner by nature and once he put his mind to something it was simply a matter of time. The ‘if’ doesn’t even enter into the equation, it is much more a question of ‘when’.

There must be something to be said for a person capable of doing that, being able to do basically anything they set their mind to. It was an admirable quality, and one that you certainly enjoyed as you go to know him better. You worked at the local grocery store and he kept finding excuses to come by, he still stayed out of sight and simply got to know you better from afar. 

He was a patient man but fuck it was hard to hold back, he wanted to meet you properly already, he was so curious. What you would do, how you might react, he had such a good feeling about you, the biggest one he couldn’t stop turning over in his mind is he wondered how you would sound when you screamed. He kept pace and his plans paid off as they always had and soon the big night was upon him. He was finally going to get to meet you or rather, you were finally going to get to meet him.

You weren’t typically the party type but a friend insisted you go, and so you did and he had counted on this of course. That friend ended up ditching you fairly early on but they were your ride and you decided to hang around because why not? It wasn’t like you could walk home on your own, not with you being this far out of town. 

You did fucking amazingly. 

Better than he could have hoped really. He chose just right and you impressed him, not an easy thing to do but fucking shit look at who we are talking about here. If you were able to capture his attention so easily and fully, obviously you are something special and worth his time. Even if Leslie was so self assured, it was still so satisfying to see he was in fact, correct. 

He was right by the way, the way that you screamed lived up to every bit of the hype.

The way that you felt for him was unlike any that you had felt for anyone else previously. Now what did that say about you? That after he did what he did; killed and harmed and maimed and was soaked in blood, mud and mess, and God-knows-what-else that you felt that way. As he chased you with that sickle in hand and you had picked up your own phallically symbolic weapon, you felt something so much deeper than fear during your confrontation. Eyes meeting with his, you wanted to pull the mask from his face and truly see him, lay him as bare as you felt in this moment. The fact you held your ground and did not falter is what truly sealed it. 

Where to go from here?

It was a hard question. 

There wasn’t much of a road map for this kind of thing, navigating how a slasher and his would be victim/final girl go about pursuing a relationship. 

You started slowly and tentatively. Again you didn’t try to think too hard about how you met, focusing more on how he had made you feel that night and of course when you saw him again. It was easier to do the more you got to know him, made that night, while important, seem further away. He was clearly still the same man but he displayed so much more than just that mask clad persona. 

He was too damn charming, too. That fucking smile, the way he remembered every little thing about you that you had told him, that way he said your name had the damnedest habit of making you nearly melt. Not to mention the fact that he could change the mood on a fucking dime. 

Wrapping up another date in secret, him about to drop you off, both of you laughing about something one second and the next second his hands on either side of your face, your back to the passenger door and his mouth crashing into yours. Funny and light to hot and intense, it was enough to make your head swim. Normally it was so sudden it would take you a moment to react properly, hands meeting his shoulders, eyes fluttering closer and kissing him in return and you doing that made him pull you closer. You could recall the first kiss you ever shared and it was much more chaste than this yet somehow still found a way to make heat flare between your thighs. And so now, when it was much longer, drawn out, even more urgent, it made that little problem infinitely worse for you, but you withstood it, God it was so good, whenever he took the lead. Then just like that he was off of you, and you were on your way inside of your place, very aware of how much wetter you were.

Leslie was very observant. He knew so much about you without you having to even say it, you knew that, or at least you thought that you knew it but he made damn sure you didn’t understand the full extent of it. He knew just what he was doing to you, knew that true while you looked outwardly innocent and unassuming that inside you had all kinds of filthy things you desperately wanted to do. To any regular passerby they would never think that about you, it was part of what drew him to you, he saw something one of those first times he observed you that clued him into this. I mean talk about a dream come true, a sweet and kind girl who was funny and a joy to be around who desperately wanted to be ruined and destroyed, fucked completly stupid. 

Was he going to give in to that so easily?

Of course not!

He had you now. Why rush? Besides, even with all those ideas and dirty thoughts of yours you were still a virgin and he wanted to take his time as he stripped you down and broke you open. He could sense your trepidation though, for someone who would masturbate to thoughts of getting choked and pounded until you were stuffed full of cum, you hadn’t even had an extended make-out session before him, he had to do this with great care.

A fun new challenge. 

The dates you went on couldn’t be super public, not without you both being very careful or going out of Glen Echo anyway but you both found ways to make it work. The dates themselves were fantastic of course but we aren’t going to be focusing on those that much, not when we can focus on the physicality that developed between both of you and how it escalated. Starting off simply enough with dragging out your good-byes, kisses lingering longer and longer till essentially your dates were ending with a make out session so intense you worried that you were in danger of leaking through your panties. Hard to keep track of how many times that happened honestly.

You met him for the first time in the fall because of course you did, just the way he operated, but this happened in very early winter, first serious frost, it was cold out but you sure weren’t feeling it. You had this little table and chair set up on your front porch that you hadn’t dragged inside yet even though winter was on the way, so he was in that chair, and he had you in his lap, or rather he had you sitting on one of his legs. His thigh was right between yours, his hands on your hips, kissing you yet again, and when your eyes were closed and you were obviously busy and distracted he took that opportunity to make you grind on him. Grip tightening as he still held your hips he pulled you forward, making you drag across his jean clad thigh, the combo of your panties being so tight and the placement of the seam of your own jeans made you inhale sharply, made you unable to stop yourself from doing so. You could swear that you could feel him smirk against your mouth, he made you grind again and again and it was so good and so distracting that you had stopped kissing him back. He called you out on that, pulling back, kisses left over your jaw as he asked, 

“You okay there, Charlotte?”

Fuck.

How he said your name like that, so playful and teasing, Jesus it was a lot to handle. You swallowed hard and attempted to respond in an even tone. 

“Ye-yes.”

You failed. 

He laughed and he nipped at your throat and you held back a moan and he made you grind again as he continued. 

“You sure? You don’t sound like it.”

You tried to steady yourself with a deep breath and tried to assert that you were fine but him still kissing over your throat and him flexing his thigh below you with yet another tug, making you grind and you actually moaned out loud this time, his name falling from your lips and it sounded so good to him. 

“Is it this? Too familiar?”

Familiar?

It was hard to think of anything when he was making out with you like that, having you grind your dripping self on him, you were actually worried about soaking through your jeans at this rate. You always got unreasonably wet and you knew if you got up and you had left a mess on his pants that you would never hear the end of it, he already teased you all the fucking time as it was. You hummed questioningly.

“Yeah, I know what you do when you’re alone.”

Oh God.

“After I drop you off and you are all frustrated. I know you go upstairs to your bedroom. Strip down and you like to put that pillow between your legs and rut against it until you cum.”

I mean he had dabbled in this, saying some dirty things in the heat of the moment when you were in the midst of this but this was upping the ante, significantly. And you were very, very receptive to it. He was good at reading you obviously and how your breathing changed, how your thighs tensed around his and your fingers pulled on his clothes and the most apparent, the way your hips rocked, grinding him on of your own violation without him leading you. 

That is what he wanted. 

You seeking out your own pleasure on him. Finally working you up enough to break down that barrier of shyness, feelings of arousal so strong they overwrite the embarrassment. Having met tonight's goal he then said,

“But it’s getting late. We should probably call it, yeah?”

And with another quick peck he lifted you up and helped you stand properly, you were just a bit unsteady on your feet and you were still reeling from what he said. Your face was flushed, leaning against your door.

“Night, Lottie.”

Him saying that nickname made you bite your bottom lip, he knew how it got to you and yet he was leaving as if it were nothing. With a wave over his shoulder as he was going down your walkway and you finally had enough sense to call after him, 

“Night!”

He couldn’t help it as he laughed from you calling after him like that. It was adorable to him. You watched him leave and lingered for a while before actually going inside. You felt way too hot and bothered, like fucking hell, how did he actually know your preferred method of mastubation? It wasn’t the first time he had made some mention of something that he shouldn’t necessarily know, I mean he was an observant guy, you knew that, but some of those things seemed a little too spot on to be just observations. And yet, you still really liked it, I mean the fact he seemed to really know you, understand you, something you never experienced previously. 

You went inside and did just what he mentioned, you used that favored pillow and pleasured yourself all while thinking about him and you had trouble recalling a time you came so fucking hard.

The next time you met up he asked you in such a casual way, asking as he wasn’t even looking at you. “Hope you didn’t rub yourself raw after last time.” 

And oh my God you nearly choked the tea he bought for you and then in typical Leslie fashion ,the conversation moved on to other things and you were simply too shy about that kind of thing to bring it up yourself. It was almost like he counted on that. You were sure he knew the effect that had on you, too. 

The next big make out session he took it further. He had been teasing you all fucking day, you were pent up and needy and it didn’t take long at all to convince you this time around, he barely had to do anything at all until you were grinding on him. Helpless and practically whimpering, he talked you through it, told you how fucking good you looked and how you sounded even better, told you he was right there and to-

“Do whatever you need to.”

To do whatever felt best and to use him. He actually said those words, asked you to-

“Use him to get off.”

And that made you drip even worse, the fucking tone with how he said it into your exposed neck. This was weeks upon weeks of build up to get to this point but it was all worth it to have one of his hands in your long hair and his other hand on your ass as you ended up cumming on him. You had your head buried in his neck, far too embarrassed to look at him, you were shaking as you almost sobbed his name when you came. It was addicting and he needed more but of course he knew that he needed to be careful, this all had to be done just right. 

The next step was obvious. Getting you more comfortable with the idea of being more exposed around each other. I mean when you were on his couch watching a movie that had been long forgotten for other activities and he asked you to show him just how you liked to touch yourself, were you going to say no? He had again gotten you so worked up that you agreed and so you were on your back, legs fallen open, you had worn a skirt for this date and hiked it up. Hand between your legs, fingers trailing up over smooth and sodden fabric, your face was burning as you were doing this in front of him. You’d never done anything like this in front of anyone but he was so good at convincing you and drawing that side out of you. He started out on the other side of couch, leaning against the arm of the couch and fuck how he was looking at you made this so much hotter. At one point your eyes had fallen closed and you were really finding your rhythm now and then you felt something that made your eyes fly back open, Leslie standing up on his knees, one of his hands on your calf and starting to slide up slowly, his other hand palmed himself through his jeans and holy shit he looked so hard. You taking in the view of him made your fingers falter.

“Don’t stop.”

And the fucking way that he said it you simply had to give in and touch yourself harder. He was watching you so intently and you started to watch him right back and it escalated further. He asked if you liked what you saw and you nodded and he pressed asking if you wanted to see a little more and you never agreed faster in your life. Agreed so quickly and enthusiastically that he had to stifle a laugh, something he did successfully as he began to comply. He had kept himself pretty clothed throughout this and you wanted to see so much more, but before that his hand slid up further. 

“If I am going to show more, so are you. Okay?”

Fuck.

Okay.

And that was how he took your panties off for the first time. That was going to be masturbation fuel for weeks, the way his rough fingers hooked in the sides of your panties and you arched your hips and allowed him to slide them down your thighs all while still looking into your eyes the whole time, you were on fire. 

Your skirt still out of the way and you touched yourself bare for him, you could practically feel his stare burning into your dripping core and then your eyes dropped when you heard the sound of his zipper lowering. You were treated to the sight of him, hot and hard and looking better than you had ever imagined. Then you got to watch something even better, him taking your soaked panties and wrapping them around himself and using them as he jerked off for you. 

You got so close so fast from the view, biting your bottom lip as you breathed out, “Les- M’ close.” and he cursed under his breath and the hand that wasn’t currently touching himself was on one of your thighs, so close to touching you but not quite. 

“Fuck Lottie yes, c’mon.”

And you came so fucking hard as he watched you, feeling his strong grip on your thigh and he wasn’t far behind you and made a total mess of your panties. I mean it had been so damn exciting to watch this and see you do this in front of him, he knew it was a big deal, that you had never done this for anyone else and that got to him, the fact you were doing this just for him. Getting to see you splayed out like that as you came for him made him get off much quicker than if he was on his own. The sight and the sound of him cumming in front of you for the first time was so damn hot and was going to be burned into your brain forever. 

After you caught your breath and he encouraged you to lift your hips up again and you questioned until he held up your ruined panties. You allowed him to slip those panties up your legs and you fixed them into place and you shivered from how wet they were. You blushed the rest of the night, when he was dropping you off he checked in to make sure everything you did was fine and you couldn’t look at him but you told him yes it was more than fine, it was fucking amazing. 

There were a few more mutual masturbation sessions, all of them great and a little bit different until one night you begged him, couldn’t take it and begged him to touch you instead. He jumped at the chance naturally. He was on top of you, kissing you and whispering such nice things to you as he had his hand between your thighs, he had been paying such close attention whenever you had been putting on a show for him and he put all that knowledge to good use. 

“Fuck you sound so good, sweetheart.”

He knew just how to rub your clit to make you moan and tense and the way he ran his fingers through your folds was wonderful and you had your arms thrown around his neck and ended up coming so fucking hard with your forehead pressed to his. 

Next week it was mutual. He got you off once, and then this next part was a surprisingly big deal. You never fingered yourself, you usually felt too nervous too but now here you were, aching and throbbing, wet and having already cum once it seemed like you were ready. He was hyper vigilant this time, watching your reaction intently as he began to slip that first finger inside of you and it made you gasp, gripping his arms as you got used to the feeling, reveling in having a part of him inside of you for the first time. You were drenched, and felt better than he could have ever hoped, and soon your hips were stirring and you obviously craved more and so he managed to get two fingers inside of you. That had you moaning so loudly as he was fucking you open so slowly as he told you how good your soaked walls felt on his fingers, and you were shaking and you looked him in the eyes and asked, 

“Ca-can I touch you too?”

And he smirked and the kiss he gave you was so sweet as his fingers slowed and he told you. “Oh kitten of course.” And him calling you that made you clench around his fingers so hard. You took him in your hand and he directed you, told you just what to do and how he breathed your name and those sweet pet names as he told you to grip him harder, that you wouldn’t hurt him and that you were doing so good, that you made HIM feel so good. 

He made you cum with two fingers buried inside of you and you made him cum shortly after, thick ropes of white spilling between your fingers and you were hooked pretty quickly. It started happening faster, escalating more, and after only a few more bouts of hand stuff there was a night at the Vernon farm. A late night walk ending with you in the barn, leaning against a wooden beam as he was on his knees in front of you and he used his mouth on you for the very first time. He took his time, he worshipped your thighs, looking up at you as his kissed your plush skin and whispsered praise of how fucking goregous you were, how lucky he was, how he couldn’t wait to taste you. Your thighs were shaking and you were practically begging before he began to touch you, tease you through your panties before tugging them aside to do what he truly wanted.

I mean you thought his fingers were good, and they were, but his mouth was fucking incredible. He ate you like a man starved, tongue running over your whole slit, running in between your lips and holds and circling your clit just so and this was something you had wanted for so long. You had masturbated for years to the thought of someone going down on you and it was so damn good nwo that it was actually happening, somehow totally worth the wait and the hype. You felt so bold, couldn’t help it when your fingers were in his hair and tugging him closer. “Fuck, Les, pl-please!” 

The location while you were most assuredly alone, doing it in this semi-public space outdoors was so exciting. You could feel the cool breeze rolling in from the open barn doors and your thighs were trembling, thank God for him supporting you or you’d be on your ass, and so soon you were cumming on his tongue as you cried out his name. 

The second you caught your breath and regained a small bit of your composure, you ended up on your own knees and were still so turned on before you could think or question it you were practically ripping his pants open but this wasn’t supposed to happen yet. He tried to get you to slow down but when he felt your hand wrap around him and your tongue pass over the tip of his cock he knew there was no way he could stop you. He hadn’t anticipated this at all, how into it you would be and that you would be so filled with desire to return the favor immediately, normally he was great at reading you but he underestimated just how badly you had been craving sucking his dick as of late. He had been taking the lead and doing such an amazing job pleasing you that you wanted to return the favor, make him feel like how he did for you.

The view was too good for words, he wanted to tear his eyes away because if he kept looking he wouldn’t last but he wanted to commit all of this to memory. He knew this would be something he would see again and again, just because this was the first time certainly didn’t mean it would be the last but still, how many times this might happen in the future didn’t matter, he still wanted to take in every last moment of it. 

He guided you again, hand in your hair and telling you what to do but he was wrecked for once, breathing so much harder as you pulled him halfway into your mouth and he used some of that amazing self control of his to resist the urge to fuck your mouth. I mean he might get to do that eventually and was sure you’d love and be into it but not the first time you were doing this. You felt so good, felt pride at being able to get to him, being able to ruin him and break his composure with a twist of your wrist and a hallowing of your cheeks as you sucked. Tongue laid flat on the underside of his cock, looking up at him over the top of your glasses as you did your very best. Lack of experience and cultivated technique didn’t mean shit to Leslie, the fact that this was you, and this was the first time you were doing this and that you initiated it in a fit of passion was more than enough and soon he was tugging on your hair, unable to hold back, hips stuttering forward, bucking into your mouth with a delicious groan of your name as his warning and then he was cumming on your tongue. 

The taste was unlike anything you had previously, certainly different from yourself when you cleaned your own fingers of your slick but you were not about to complain, different wasn’t bad in this case, it was very welcome. His head tipped back to rest on the wood beam you had forced him against when you were going down on him and after a moment he looked down as you were pulling him out of your mouth. Getting to see you using a finger to scoop up the stray bead of cum that had slipped from the corner of your mouth and suck it back into your mouth, watching you swallow him back and then smile up at him. 

Fuck.

He made the right choice. He was already sure of that but then you would continue to do something else that would help confirm that for him all over again and God you had him just as badly as he had you. Were you aware of that? He had a feeling you weren’t but that you would be made aware sooner rather than later. 

Your hookups were very frequent and varied in location and what they contained, typically both of you ended up very satisfied, you were getting even better, you had really acquired a taste for sucking dick, skills increased so much. You were a great listener and you paid attention well and it helped that he still guided you, and the way he went about it was so good, something dominant but sweet about it and of course, laced with your all time favorite, praise, so much praise. To the tune of, 

“Look at you, so fucking pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock.” 

A hum from you, heat flaring between your legs again as he tucked some of your loose hair behind your ear and you sunk down taking even more of him and he groaned, his spread thighs tensed below your hands and it was all so good. 

He of course got better and better at using his mouth on you too. A favorite of both of yours was him licking over your clit as he fingered you at the same time, getting to feel you cum on his fingers, hear how wrecked he could make you with a few passes of his tongue and a few curls of his fingers was like heaven. 

You wanted more. No you needed more. You wanted that next step, you wanted him to take you and have you in every conceivable fashion and he wanted that too and he knew that. The timing wasn’t quite right yet. Which is funny considering the fact you had been together for months, coming up on half a year for fucks sake, six months of making out and grinding and touching and tasting and him fingering you so well you craved more, penetration didn’t scare you anymore at all, the stretch felt fucking amazing but not enough anymore. You wanted so much more, you had learned so much but you still needed more. While you had learnt how he reacted when you flicked your tongue over the tip of his cock and how he tasted when he spilled into your mouth and that he was practically obsessed with your tits and your thighs. The first time you made the suggestion mid-blow job of him slipping his messy and spit coated cock between your ample cleavage he nearly came right there, forget about the feeling itself when he got to. 

You had so much fun taking your time exploring and you weren’t in a rush but fucking shit after six months you wanted to feel him fuck you already. You were pretty sure waiting half a year wasn’t even close to rushing. Little did you know that he finally did have plans of giving you just what you wanted. He couldn’t do it on any old day, and after much careful planning and consideration, he figured that your birthday would be the perfect time. 

You had all weekend off and were going to spend the whole time together, you were so excited for it. You had a great feeling about this weekend and had plans of your own to entice him into giving you just what you wanted. The weather was warming up thankfully and this was going to make it so much easier. He picked you up late afternoon and you took in a movie out of town and got take out and brought it back to his place and it was fucking great. 

He had been sending so much of today putting some awful ideas in your head, teasing you, his hand on your leg and fingertips dipping under the edge of your skirt, a bit too high and scandalous to do in public yet you didn’t mind. Hand on your lower back as he leaned far closer than he needed to to whisper something that could have been said aloud, what he said wasn’t dirty but the way he acted when he whispered it gave that effect as if he had. 

It was after a long while after dinner and you went for a shower and to change, he was preoccupied dealing with getting some snacks ready for your second movie that you had picked out. The implication was obvious, you two watching a movie on his couch was a popular set up for your hook-ups, he wanted to tease you so fucking badly to make tomorrow all the better. 

You had other plans in mind as you came downstairs, he called out to you as he was coming from the kitchen and on his way to the living room but seeing you at the bottom of the stairs made him stop short. You had kept that outfit from that night, the night you officially met and all of this started, you had cleaned it really well. It stirred something in him and you could tell that it did. You smiled as your hand was still on the bannister.

“You okay Leslie?”

He wasn’t.

He didn’t know you kept the outfit, you had conspicuously not worn any of the pieces of that outfit around him and were so glad that you had hid this from him. This was going to be so damn fun for you. So even though he was very much not okay, he lied, lord knows he was good enough at that, could do it convincingly. 

“Yeah I’m fine.”

You hummed as you sauntered over to him. “I was thinking about something.” Your hand reaching out and plucking out a small handful of popcorn from the bowl he was holding. “How about we go for a walk?”

“Now?”

He glanced at the clock, it was already so late, nearly pushing midnight and you smirked as you popped some of the snack into your mouth.

“Why not? You got somewhere to be?”

And you were putting your shoes on, finishing the rest of your mouthful and pulling open the front door. 

“Don’t keep me waiting long.”

You called behind to him and closed the door and you were off. You thought the best way to do this was to recreate some of that energy and vibe from that first night, you could tell just from slipping into those same clothes that it had an effect on him, this might be easier than you thought.

He was out the door pretty soon after you, snacks dropped on the coffee table in the living room and his own shoes on and he was coming down the steps and you were nowhere in sight. 

“Is that how she wants it?”

He could work with that. 

It was thrilling. 

You hadn’t done anything like this since that first meeting, it wasn’t like he hadn’t wanted it or thought of it but he figured it could be something for later, something to do after taking your virginity, he never would have counted on you wanting this for your first time. He was planning something much more akin to what you had done so far, comfortable and laid back, relaxed and low pressure, he thought you wouldn’t initiate this kind of play without prompting from him. He thought this would be fun, play chase, get a little rough, end up with his head between your thighs, satisfy some of those cravings and still go through with his plan tomorrow. 

He could do this. He had good self restraint, decent self control. He could handle it. 

You had gotten so much more familiar with the layout of the farm now. You’d been here so many times and knew your way around much better. You gave an even better chase than before, it was fun and a little playful but with a more serious edge, the tension was clear as day between the two of you, he was getting off on this hard. You let him catch you the first time, it was in the barn again, the chase acted as its own version of foreplay, one that wasn’t over yet, but some actual physical touch was needed, it was pivotal. 

You had your hands fisted in his shirt, kissing him and he was returning that affection easily, hands on your lower back, about to slide down to your ass. Your own hand slid down and felt him and fuck he was hard and he almost groaned against your mouth and you took the time to feel him up, you could tell he was getting into it and when you felt his hands start to move you took that as your que. Your hands on his chest and you pushed off and turned tail to run out of the barn, it took him a minute but he was after you soon. 

You had been a pretty terrible tease in turn and decided to push it. 

“Is that the best you got?” you yelled behind you as you turned to make your way into the orchard, breathing harder, the amount of physical exertion had been catching up to you. 

It was a bad idea to tease him so much but you really wanted this, figured it was the best way to make it happen and you made a classic mistake as you looked over your shoulder, he wasn’t there and then you looked forward and out of nowhere he was on you. You yelped as you were pulled to the ground, you fell just right, face on your forearm as opposed to being pushed into the dirt, forced into face down ass up. Your other arm pulled behind your back and pinned there by him, his other hand was in your hair, holding you down. 

“So fucking rude, Lottie.”

“Who? Me?”

You said it breathless and with a laugh, playing the faux innocent act and he tugged on your hair and it made you inhale sharply. 

“Yes you. You know damn well I mean you.”

You felt him against your ass, still so fucking hard, he ground on you and you pushed back into him and he continued on.

“I give and I give and you choose to act like a brat. Hmm is that what you want? To get treated like a brat?”

Another hard pull of your hair and you sucked in another hard breath before saying: “Maybe.”

And that was how you earned the first hit. Loud and hard, a clear smack on your ass and you fucking moaned. 

“Oh don’t tell me that she likes it.”

Another smack and another, and another and you were fucking loving it, he hadn’t been so rough with you previously, not since that first night, you must have really pushed him for him to act this way. You were breathing so much harder and he asked, 

“What are you hoping to get outta this, kitten?”

You swallowed hard and you took too long to respond and you earned another hit as he said “Well?” and then he decided to take a chance, hand between your thighs and you had fucking soaked through your leggings and you pushed into his hand, grinding against it and he said, “Is that it? You want it out here?”

He heard you mumble something and he huffed and flipped you over, roughly so you were on your back and he made you look up at him, one hand gripping your jaw as he said, “I’m sorry I didn’t catch that. Mind running through it again for me.”

“Yes. Yes okay, I want it right here.”

He couldn’t help the smirk or the laugh and he hung his, a small shake as he said, “Shoulda known better. You want to get fucked raw for the first time in the dirt?” A nod from you, fucking hell you wanted that so badly, ever since that first night you met and he chased you and it thrilled you like nothing else ever had, you had thought about it. The nights you touched yourself and thought about your first time you wanted it like this, a recreation of how that first night could have gone, of him chasing you, pinning you, having his way with you in the fucking orchard and you were about to get it. He could tell, the look in your eyes and how you squirmed and struggled, this is how you always wanted it to be and you looked up to him with pleading eyes as you asked, 

“Please?”

And he realized when his watch went off that it was past midnight, officially your birthday and it was too perfect to pass up. The simple fact that this is how you wanted it had him fucking aching in his jeans then your wrists were above your head and he was holding them down with one hand as his other hand took to pulling your leggings down as he said, “Oh of fucking course you can have that.”

It became a mix of what you wanted and what he planned. He was rough, but still took care of you, pinning your wrists down as his other hand found its way into your panties and he fingered you, doing it just right, just how you liked and you had gotten so worked up from the chase and the rest of it, the fact this was happening just how you wanted it to, you came embarrassingly fast on his fingers. You were so fucking ready and your cardigan was ripped open and your tank top pulled down, exposing your chest to him and your leggings were pulled down and off, you struggled simply to add to it, you loved feeling how strong he was, he was able to hold you down with no issue. You could try and use all your strength but with him pinning you? You had no chance. Your legs pushed open and his took to dealing with his own pants with one hand and soon there you both were. He was covering you, almost covering your body with his forearm in place of his hand, pinning your wrists still and you could feel him against you. 

You were so warm and positively drenched, he could feel it as he tugged your panties to the side and you were so eager you pressed against him with a quiet moan of his name and that was all the signal he needed. He ground against you, letting you feel how hard he was, dragging up and down your soaked folds and then he sunk inside of you for the first time. You were more than ready for it physically, it didn’t hurt but it certainly was a new feeling, you had never been stretched so much, I mean his fingers were good lead up but still weren’t this big. You couldn’t help the moan you let out and neither could he. 

You felt fucking amazing stretched around him, he had to just take it in for a moment, just sit inside of you and really take in the moment and so did you but soon the need for more was too much and he slowly slid out halfway before slipping back inside of you. The pace he set wouldn’t be called quick but rather, steady, the way you moved under him, squirming and unable to stay still, moaning and practically whimpering, the sensation was overwhelming. 

“Les-Leslie oh my God-”

Your head was thrown back on the ground, you didn’t give a single fuck how dirty you were getting, you could always take another shower after all. Decided to let your wrists be free, instead deciding to drag his hand down the side of your face, coming to rest on your throat, the pressure not hard but very present as he held your throat, thumb resting on your pulse point and when he squeezed your neck he gave a harder thrust and the sound you made was too fucking good. The way you clenched around his cock was ever better and he groaned. 

“Fuck, Lottie.”

His other hand had found its way in between your bodies and his thumb was on your clit and his forehead was pressed to yours, he was circling your clit and you were happy he was off your wrists because that meant you could reach out and your hands were on his shoulders. Tugging at the fabric there, thighs tenseing on either side of his hips, breathing erratic, “Yes! Ahhnn yes-” And you adjusted a bit and then he was hitting that spot inside he could always reach and always seemed to elude you when you tried to touch it on your own and he nearly fucking screamed his name. You were too hot in this moment, totally lost, blissed out and split open on his cock, now that he had a lock on that sweet spot inside and was touching your clit like that there was no way you were going to last much longer. 

“Like that?” The way he asked it, a little mocking but still breathless and strained, his own pleasure made all too apparent in his voice, didn’t seem like he would be able to hold out for long either. I mean it was a literal dream come true, he knew that you had these filthy things you wanted to do, that you wanted from him but to want to lose your virginity to him in between the trees in his orchard was better than he ever could have hoped. 

You nodded frantically, panting along as you rocked with him, tugging on his shirt still, “Mmmhmm, jus-just like that, fuck-” and you were so damn close already, how it felt and how he sounded, harsh breathes felt hot on your skin and the grunts and low curses and groans, just God he was really letting it out now. He could feel your rapidly approaching end and he breathed in your ear, “Gonna cum for me princess?”

And then you dropped something that was a total surprise, something he definitely didn’t count on or expect, you letting out that gorgeous moan and calling out to him, almost sweet and melodic but still laced with heat as you moaned to him, 

“Yes, Daddy-”

You hadn’t meant to. Really. I mean sure you had thought about it but actually saying it? In the heat of the moment, no prior discussion just dropping it on him? You hadn’t planned for that and neither did he.

It was one of those things he never thought about, didn’t think he’d like it or it would be for him but seeing you. Sprawled on your back, your throat under his hand, pulse thumping wildly, sweating and panting and writhing, stuffed full of his cock and on the edge of what was promising to be a fantastic orgasm and moaning it out the way you did just God. How could he feel anything but turned on? How could he not fucking love it? The response was almost automatic, the groan he let out, his squeezed your throat harder and he told you, because it wasn’t him asking, it was not a request it was an order, a demand. 

“Well fucking do it kitten. Cum on my cock.”

And dear God nothing was ever easier to do in your life. He managed to hold out during your orgasm, some-fucking-how, you cumming on his cock was something he was going to need to experience again and again. You were barely coming down when you wrapped your legs around his hips, ankles locking behind his back and tugged on his shirt again as you felt his hips stutter. You begged, you fucking begged him then, 

“Puh-please cum in me. I need it, fucking God Les! Please?”

The groan he let out was so fucking hot, he let go of your neck, hands off of you, instead in the dirty on either side of your head and he couldn’t hold back, if anyone else was on the prosperity they would surely hear the sound of skin on skin as he fucked into you. “Need that? Need me to pump you full of cum?” Another rushed nod and you were gasping out your response, “Ye-yes! Need it-” and you could barely get out anymore because he was doing just that. The feeling of that was almost enough to make you cum again, feeling that warmth spreading in you and how he throbbed and the way he groaned out your name as he held still, all the way to the hilt inside of you as he did, “Charlotte-” You could listen to him say it that same way over and over and had every intention of doing so. 

It was quiet right after, just the sound of the two of you attempting to catch your breath, he didn’t want to pull out yet, propped up on his hands he looked down at you, couldn’t help smiling because you were. Blissed out and content, he reached out and brushed some of the hair from your forehead, leaning down, soft and light kisses pressed to your face, your arms wrapped around his neck and you returned the kiss that finally landed on your lips. 

You felt fucking phemonal, never been so happy to be sweaty and dirty and cold in your life, he pulled back, mouth barely an inch from yours as he whispered “Happy birthday Lottie.” and you couldn’t help the laugh you let out or how you said thank you and kissed him again.


End file.
